Items
This is a collection of knowledge about the items in Die2nite. Please add what you know! Return to front page here Items are the prime reason civilians are able to survive in the wastelands, from water to pen knives Armory Weapons are used to kill zombies in the outside world, often allowing one to continue on their journey through the wasteland. Weapons can fail, though how often a weapon fails is not yet determined. *''Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG'' - Requires Battery '''as ammunition. Not a very accurate weapon. "A little creative recycling of the resources at hand enables the Battery-Launcher 1-PDTG to use batteries as piercing ammunition." *Box Cutter' - Used to kill a single zombie, one at a time. "This small knife with a retractable blade is available in a very fetching candy-floss pink colour, which goes surprisingly well with the colour of the entrails of your living-dead friends. If it gets that far..." *Broken Human Bone ''- Can be used as a weapon. Can also be used to open toolboxes and heavy crates. '''"A dried bone (a tibia by the looks of it) which it seems that someone has been chewing recently... it should still be useful." *Burnt out Torch' - Can be used as a weapon; appears to have a low hit rate. "A stick, basically, which is surely no good for anything now..." *Can Opener'' - Opens cans, chests, and toolboxes. "Very appropriately named, it is ideal for opening cans. Unfortunately it is a bit too small to properly open up your humanoid chums in the desert." *''Carcinogenic Oven'' - Heavy Object - Can be thrown on zombies, will kill one zombie per throw. *''Chainsaw (Loaded)'' - Heavy Object - Requires one Battery 'to use this weapon, after that it can kill a max of 3 Zombies. Must reload with ''Battery before use. *Devastator' - Requires '''Battery '''as ammunition. "The military version of the battery-launcher 1-PTDG. Its massively powerful piston can launch a battery at phenominal speed and allow it to pierce pretty much anything. In short, this thing will make a hole the size of a fist in 2 zombies, if they're lined up right..." *Exploding Water Bomb'' - Can kill 7+ zombies in a zone & may clear an entire zone of zombies. "A plastic bag, some explosives, and some water. It's home-made, but it's an enormously powerful weapon of mass destruction to throw into a zombie horde... Guaranteed carnage." *''Flash Grenade'' - Can be used to escape zombies. obtained by combining Flash Powder, Plastic Bag and a Duct Tape. "This homemade grenade will distract nearby zombies and make them concentrate on something other than your oh-so-tasty flesh... Giving you precious seconds to do your thing... running away probably''."'' *''Guard Dog'' - Can be used as a weapon/defense (home/bank) or home decoration. Also stops theft. *''Mobile phone'' - Works as a grenade. Can be used to destroy zombies (at least 2 so far) while exploring the outer world desert. Scrap metal, compact detonator recoverable after use. *''Pathetic Penknife'' - Can be used as a weapon & can open wooden toolboxes. "Penknife n.m.: A small pocket knife with a blade that can be hidden for safety purposes. If you're the one carrying it, you should do likewise ..." *''Plastic Bag'' - Can be used to create various items, most notably with a Water Ration to make a Water Bomb. *''Plastic Bag and Semtex'' - Made by combining a Compact Detonator, Duct Tape, Plastic Bag, and Semtex. "A plastic bag fitted with an explosive charge. It takes some doing, but is simple and effective. You just have to fill it up ..." *''Revolver'' - "A handgun: A model P-22, reknowned for its reliability and precision. Its totally useless without any bullets though..." *''Rusty Chain'' - Strangles zombies, one at a time. "This old iron chain is completely twisted, so is not of much use... I suppose you could strangle someone with it though." *''Screwdriver'' - Can be used as a weapon, can open cans and metal chests. Does not appear to repair anything, despite the description. "The screwdriver screws and unscrews screws, allows you to repair things, and even open cans. As a last resort, plant in someone's skull: it could well save your life..." *''Serrated knife'' - A knife to kill zombies. "Skinner, Buck, Bowie... Whatever, they all cut." *''Staff'' - Can be used as a weapon. "A big pointy stick. Pointy enough to skewer something, but it's fragile... just pray it holds up!" *''Water Bomb'' - Made by combining a Plastic Bag and a Water Ration. Can be used to destroy some (max from 2 to 4 so far) zombies in a space while exploring the outer world desert. *''Water Pistol '(3 shots) - Can be used to destroy zombies (one zombie per shot) while exploring the outer world desert. Must be refilled with Water Ration before use. "The water pistol... When all is said and done, the desert is really just a huge sand pit... Please note: This toy only works with fresh water (e.g. from a flask)." Resources Resources are used in various construction jobs, whether it is for the city's benefit or your own. *Battery' - A very useful item. *Belt'' - Used to complete devastadors,but futher information is unknown. *''Box of Matches'' - Can be combined with a Rotting Log to create a Torch. *''Compact Detonator'' - Can be used in various items. "A compact tool which can detonate a small explosive charge." *''Copper pipe'' - Found while searching in the desert, it is used as a building material for building construction and house improvements. *''Crushed Battery'' - Useless object, does not convert in the workshop and can not be repaired with a kit. Obtained by firing the launcher or devastator. *''Duct Tape'' - Used to repair various incomplete items. "Always useful for when you want to stick things together." *''Electronic Component'' - ? *''Handful of Nuts and Bolts' '' - It is used as a building material for building construction. *Metal support' - Obtained by transforming a '''Scrap Metal' at the workshop. Can also be found in the desert. *''Patchwork Beam' '' - Obtained by transforming a '''Twisted Plank at the workshop. Can also be found in the desert. * Rotting Log - Found while searching in a depleted zone in the desert, can be turned into Twisted Plank with the workshop. Can also be combined with matches to create a torch (a temporary defense item). "A decent-sized log covered in sticky mushrooms. It's no good for anything until it is cut properly in town..." * Scrap Metal''' - Found while searching in a '''depleted zone' in the desert, can be turned into Wrought Iron at the workshop. * '''''Semtex - Explosive. Can be used in various items. "Boom!" *''Twisted plank'' - Found while searching in the desert, it is used as a building material for building construction and house improvements. *''Wrought Iron ''- Found while searching in the desert, it is used as a building material for building construction and house improvements. Can be obtained from a Scrap Metal at the workshop. Food/Drink Food and drink are used to restore AP. They can only be used once per day to restore AP. After that they do nothing but satisfy other status effects, like thirst or dehydration. 'Food' *''Burnt Marshmallows'' - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (instead of 6 for full AP). Made from combining Dried Marshmallows and a Torch. The Torch is not consumed when cooking the Dried Marshmallows. "A handful of hardened marshmallows that smell of dead rat. Now they are completely burnt, I guess you could say they are edible. You could maybe even say they taste good if you really think about it ..." * Chinese Noodle - Food ration. Can be combined with Strong Spices and Water Ration to produce Spicy Chinese Noodle which gives 7 AP when used. *''Dodgy Homemade Dish'' - Food ration. "Random ingredients thrown together, a hint of cookint, seasoned with desert sand. Dodgy Dish. Done..." *''Dried Chewing Gum - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. "''A fistful of dried chewing gum. Theoretically, this should be chewed, not swallowed. However, in this hole, you're in no position to be picky!" * Dried Marshmallows - Must be cooked using a Torch to create Burnt Marshmallows. "A handful of hardened marshmallows that smell of dead rat. As they are now, they're completely inedible..." *''Half-eaten Chicken'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. *''Human Flesh'' - Restores full AP. (Said to has chances to cause infection like meaty bone, chances unknown) "Erm... It's probably best to forget you ate this and move on..." Gives the Cannibalism distinction. * Meaty Bone - Food ration. Restores full AP and turns into a Broken Human Bone when eaten. Has a chance of infection and will add to the "acts of cannibalism" counter on the login page. "A bone still with some flesh on it... strange. It still seems fresh too. Maybe it's from an animal that was killed during the night..." *''Moldy Ham Sandwich'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. * Mouldy Neapolitan - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. "A chocolate and vanilla cake wrapped in plastic. If you shake the packet, it seems like something has liquified inside..." *''Opened Can'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. * Packet of Soft Crisps - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. "The crisps are soft and taste like dry paper, but let's not be fussy... a meal is a meal." * Suspicious-looking Vegetable - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. - "Well it's clearly a... uh... erm... vegetable? It's hard to say would try and grow something like this but the main thing is that it seems edible. Or not." *''Tasty-looking steak'' - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (instead of 6 for full AP). *''Candy'' - Food ration. Restores 7 AP when eaten (instead of 6 for full AP). 'Drink' *''Cocktail Wake the dead'' - Restore full AP when drank and gives the status Drunk. *''Coffee ''- Restores 4 AP when drank. No status given. Unlimited uses per day. *''Vodka Marinostov'' - Restore full AP when drank and gives the status Drunk. *''Water Ration'' - Restores full AP when drank. Will also remove the Thirsty and Dehydrated statuses. (Will not restore AP if you are Dehydrated.) 'Food/Drink Package' *''Food Parcel'' - Can be opened with the Erktop-Gluten Chair, or most weapons. Contains a random food item. Pharmacy Drugs are used for various purposes, from removing status aliments to regaining AP. Drugs are dangerous, as if used more than one per day can lead to an addiction. Addictions will force the user into using a drug once per day for as long as they live, otherwise they may suffer death. Drugs are created by combing two Pharmacitical Products together, though the outcome is always randomized. *''Anabolic Steroids'' - Gives 6 AP and the status "drugged" *''Bandage'' *''Betapropin Tablet 5mg'' - Gives you 30 AP. Possibly a one off. If (Expired) causes Terrified status. *''Hydratone 100mg'' ''- Quenches thirst (no AP). *Random Drugs' - Random do one of the following: Give you 6 or 0 AP, possibility of becoming instantly addicted (even if you've never taken drugs), or make you "terrified" while giving no AP. Possible that it could have other random effects. "The label has been completely destroyed, and most of the tablets are mouldy. Nonetheless you manage to find that are still edible...ish. Are you sure you're sick enough to justify swallowing them though?" *Paracetoid 7g - Removes '''Infected' status. *''Pharmaceutical Products - Use 2 of these in your house to make a randomized drug. Lesser used drugs are more common while powerful drugs such as Twinoid are less common. *'''Twinoid 500mg - Brings your current AP up to 8(!) and the status Drugged. *''Water Purifier Tablet'' - Purifies Full Jerrycans. Less efficient than the water purifier. *''Valium Shot'' - Removes the Terrified status. "Relax, no big deal...this won't be the last one you'll take." Defenses Defense items are used to add fortification to the city and your home. Just by adding a defense item into the bank adds +2 defense to the city, or by adding it to your own personal stash will give +1 or 2 to your house. Certain items can also be carried around to add +2 to control points when encountering zombies - so far this has been proven with the Riot Shield as it is available to Heroes. *''Car Door -'' Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. Requires 1x Duct Tape, 1x Wrought Iron, and 1x Handful of Nuts and Bolts to repair in case it's broken. *''Guard Dog'' - Could also be used as a home decoration. Can be used to attack zombies in the World Beyond. *''Jarpen Table'' - Could also be used as a home decoration. *''Mattress'' - Could also be used as a home decoration. *''Old Door - Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. *Riot Shield - Could also be used as a home decoration. Will add +2 control when encountering zombies. *Sheet Metal - Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. *Solid Wooden Board - Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. *Torch ''- Could also be used as a home decoration. Burns out during the attack each night (That is, it can only be used for one night). Made from rotten log and matches. Light this only when needed. *''Trestle - Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. *Unshaped Concrete Blocks'' - Could also be used as a home decoration. Heavy object. One of the mainly used construction materials Decorations Decorations can add decoration points to a player's house. The amount of decoration points you can recieve varies on the type of item. When you die, you get 1 distinction for every decoration point in your house at the time of your death. Enough disctinctions can earn you a title. They must be placed in your chest to count. *''Bed Side Lamp (off) +1 *Bed Side Lamp (on) +3 (Needs a new battery every night) *Beer Fridge' '+2 - Could also be used as a weapon. *Carcinogenic Oven'' +2 - Could also be used as a weapon. *''Doormat'' +5 *''Ektorp - Gluten Chair'' +2 *''Fat Cat' ''+5 - Could also be used as a weapon. (when I used it, it only killed 1 zombie) *Iron Chest' - Adds 2 slots to your home's storage capacity. *Mattress'' +3 - Best keep in Bank for Defense purposes. *''Mini HI-Fi (broken)'' +1 *''Mini HI-Fi'' +? (Requires a Battery '''and an Electronic Component'.) *Old Washing Machine ''+2 *''Padlock and Chain ''+0, secures the door of your house and prevents theft. *''PC Base Unit +3 - Could also be used as a weapon. *Persian Rug'' +10 *''Quality Log'' +2 *''Radio Cassette Player'' +2 (Needed a Battery to be counted as a decoration.) *''Revolver (empty)'' '''+5 *Rocking Chair' ''+''5 *Trestle'' +1 - Best keep in Bank for Defense purposes. *''Wad of Cash'' +7 *''Wire Mesh'' +0 (shows as "Furniture" in the town bank because it is used in the hero upgrades of the house) Miscellaneous *''Any Animal'' (Huge Snake,' Stinking Pig',' Fat Cat',' Giant Rat',' Chicken') - They are a distraction tool, throwing an animal at a Zombie will cause it to become distracted and removed from the map. If you build the butcher you can turn them into food. *''Box of Games'' - "The box contains a game... probably!" Items that could be taken from this: Incomplete Deck of Cards, Dice. *''Broken Electronic Device'' - "An old unidentifiable household appliance. Maybe if you dismantle it you can find something useful?" Can be dismantled at the workshop, yielding a random object (compact detonator, battery, electronic component, handful of nuts and bolts, radar beacon, or battery launcher) *''Corrosive Liquid'' - "With the right ingredients, this acid could be transformed into a dangerous poison. But you'd really have to want to kill someone... You don't want that, do you?" Combine with Pharmaceutical Products and Battery to make Vial of Poison *''Crate Lid'- On its own does not add any benefit. Can be combined with ''a '''Twisted Plank'' to make '''Solid Wooden Board', which is a defensive item. Heavy object. "This was formerly used to seal a large crate. Nothing complicated, just some old planks nailed together. If you patch it up, it could be very useful for the town's defenses." *''Chest'- "An old rusty metal chest that is covered in dents. Who knows what could be inside?" ''Heavy object. *Dices' - Can be used once a day, gives a slim chance of a bonus of 1AP *Duct Tape'' - Used for sticking things together (possibly even explosives). "Always useful for when you want to stick things together." *''EMS System'' - when charged with a Battery, can be used by an uninjured citizen to recharge their AP (only 5 AP) (in addition to drugs, food and water). However, the citizen is immediately injured and can not gain more than 5 AP from regular AP sources. The EMS System is then uncharged, and with a new Battery can be used again. (Note: The EMS system cannot be used by someone that is already injured, whether by zombie or by previous use of the EMS system.) *''Flatpacked Furniture'' - Can be transformed at the workshop, yielding a random furniture or defense item. Items include: Jarpan Table,' Old Door'. *''Full Jerrycan'' - Can be purified by a Water Purifier Tablet to give several water rations. To do this, bring a jerry can to your house in your rucksack and "Use" it from the menu. This yields 2-10 rations of water which are placed directly in the well. *''Hacksaw'' '''- Reduces AP cost of a transformation at the workshop by 1 AP as long as the saw is placed in your '''Rucksack, can open chests. It is repaired with Duct Tape and a Handful of Nuts and Bolts. *''Incomplete Cafetiere'' - "This cafetiere could be of great use to you, but unfortunately it has been dismantled..." - Can be repaired with Cyanide, Electronic Component, Wrought Iron, Duct Tape, Copper Pipe, and a Handful of Nuts and Bolts. *''Incomplete Deck of Cards'' - Usage may restore AP, but may have negative side effects as well. Usable once per day, reusable. "What should be a 54 card deck is, well, not. The missing cards don't stop you playing with them though, because every moment of enjoyment is to be treasured in this hellhole..." *''Kwik Fix'' - Uses 1 AP to repair a tool or a weapon. Single use only. *''Large Chest'' - Can be opened with a Can Opener or Screwdriver. *''Makeshift barricade'' - Use at home to add one defense point to it *''Manbag'' - Can be found out in the desert. It gives you 1 additional slot within your original Rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. *''Mechanism'' - Can be disassembled in the workshop to give others items. *''Ness-Quick Weedkiller'' - Can be used to help clean up debris from uncleared zones and reveal hidden buildings. Used in an uncleared special zone to clear 2 piles of debris for 0ap. *''Opened Pack of Cigarettes ''- When used with a Box of Matches, it gets rid of your Terrified status. *''PDGT Mark II Calibrator'' - Can be mounted on the Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT with Battery-Launcher 1-PDGT (Empty), Duct Tape, Electronic Component, and Handful of Nuts and Bolts. *''«Pine Fresh» Smoke Bomb'' - Deletes all entries onto the town log or desert chatbox for the past 3 minutes. "A very popular model among smoke-bomb fans. This one smells of pine trees. Please note: this item deletes all entries in the register from the last 3 minutes. It also conceals your next movements for one minute after us. WARNING: use this object AFTER having carried out the actions you wish to conceal..." *''Pocket Vibrator (incomplete/charged)'' - Removes Terrorized status when charged & used. "It vibrates, tickles and titillates you and even makes you forget all your worries for a short while. (Requires 1 battery)." When used: "You get comfortable back home and let yourself go... Bad surprise : the toy turns out to be incredibly painful to use ! Nonetheless, you end up getting a taste for it. After a few minutes, the effect is incredible: you are soaked in sweat, but you feel more... 'zen'." *''Radius Radar Beacon'' - Reveal the surrounding zone around your position on the map. It disappears after usage. *''Radius Mark II'' '''- Reveal the surrounding zone around your position on the map. Multiple Uses. Creted with Radius Mark II (incomplete) + Battery *Repair Kit - A better variant of the Kwik-Fix, created when a '''Tool Bag is used with a Handful of Nuts and Bolts, Duct Tape, and a Twisted Plank. It uses 1 AP to repair a tool or weapon and turns into "Repair Kit (Damaged)". It can be repaired in the workshop and can be used again. *''Ruck Sack'' - can be found out in the desert. It gives you 4 additional slots within your original Rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. *''Tool Bag ''- Could be used to make Repair Kit when repaired with a Handful of Nuts and Bolts, Duct Tape, and a Twisted Plank. *''Utility Belt/Tool Belt'' - Adds an extra inventory slot and still allows you to use a second pack. *''Wonky Caddy Cart'' - Heavy object. "A broken caddy cart." It can be fixed with Duct Tape, Wrought Iron and Copper Pipe. Wonky Caddy Cart '''gives you 2 additional slots within your original rucksack for more item storage while you wear it. Because it is a heavy object you can't take any other heavy objects. (Cannot be used in addition to a '''Manbag) 'Item Combinations' *''Broken Human Bone = ''Eat a Meaty Bone ' (''WARNING: Counts as cannibalism and may cause infection!) *Unshaped Concrete Blocks' = '''Bag of Cement ' + Water Ration *''Devastator'' = Devastator (incomplete) + Handful of Nuts and Bolts + Belt ''' *Exploding Water Bomb' = '''Plastic Bag and Semtex ' + Water Ration * Flash Grenade = Flash Powder ' + '''Duct Tape '+ '''Plastic Bag * Plastic Bag and Semtex = Compact Detonator '+ '''Duct Tape '+ 'Plastic Bag '+ '''Semtex * Random Drug '' = 2x '''Pharmaceutical Products * ''Spicy Chinese Noodles '' (Gives +7AP) = Strong Spices ' + '''Water Ration '+ '''Chinese Noodles * ''Torch '' = Box of Matches '+ '''Rotting Log '(Lasts only for one night and turned into '''Burnt Out Torch '''the following day) * ''Vial of Poison = Corrosive Liquid + Pharmaceutical Products + Battery (Can be added to food to make that food contaminated, turning it into a deadly weapon) * ''Water Bomb '' = Plastic Bag '''+ '''Water Ration * ''Opened Pack of Cigarettes '' + Box of Matches '''= Remove '''Terrified '''status. The '''Opened Pack of Cigarettes '''can be used again while the '''Box of Matches '''dissapear after usage. * Engine = '''Engine (Incomplete) + Handful of nuts and bolts + Duct Tape + Wrought Iron + Compact Detonator + Broken Human Bone .